phineasandferbfandomcom-20200223-history
List of Doofenshmirtz's schemes and inventions
Doofenshmirtz's schemes and inventions, primarily known as "Inators," are plans and devices created by Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz as a means of dominating and taking over the Tri-State Area or other locations. They are typically grandiose in scope, involving a complicated solution instead of applying a simpler, more practical method. One example is inventing a "wood magnet" when dynamite would be more effective and faster ("Are You My Mummy?"). The motivation behind their development is typically a need to exact revenge for an unpleasant incident in his life, or to resolve a situation that annoys him. An example of the latter is the plan to transport Big Ben from London to Danville instead of buying a larger clock because shopping for a clock would be too much of a hassle ("Elementary My Dear Stacy"). Though the names given to the inventions tend to end in "-inator", so far he has made 23 inventions lacking the "-inator" suffix. It is not known how he can afford to build all his inventions, though he does mention that he gets a large alimony check every month ("Got Game?", "Rollercoaster: The Musical!"). His schemes and inventions are listed by episode. Most of his schemes backfire at Phineas and Ferb's work, destroying it or infecting it, leaving Candace without any evidence to bust the boys. One invention called the "Shrink-inator", which he always forgets to unplug, has done away with the boys' work more than once ("Does This Duckbill Make Me Look Fat?", "Let's Take a Quiz"). However, a few are quite successful in nature, such as the time when Doofenshmirtz succeeded in stealing the Key to the City, opening a portal to alternate dimensions, moving the Earth away from the Sun to an early autumn, and building a Tri-Governor's Mansion on top of City Hall to become Tri-Governor. ("Cranius Maximus", "Phineas and Ferb Save Summer", Phineas and Ferb The Movie: Across the 2nd Dimension, ''Last Day of Summer) When Doofenshmirtz is defeated by Agent P, it is not always known how he returns to normal, as he will frequently find himself in impossible situations. At one time he significantly aged himself ("Lights, Candace, Action!). He has wound up in outer space several times ("Unfair Science Fair Redux (Another Story)", "The Doof Side of the Moon", "We Call it Maze"), in another dimension ("It's a Mud, Mud, Mud, Mud World"), miniaturized and wrapped up in a small box ("Invasion of the Ferb Snatchers"), stuck inside a whale ("Phineas and Ferb Hawaiian Vacation", "Perry Lays an Egg") or betrayed by an assistant/friend ("Phineas and Ferb Save Summer", ''Phineas and Ferb The Movie: Across the 2nd Dimension) and even turned into a head ("Terrifying Tri-State Trilogy of Terror"). Within the series Outside the series In Milo Murphy's Law Like in Phineas and Ferb, Heinz Doofenshmirtz would occasionally build inventions, usually with the -inator suffix, to aid himself, this is shown again in Season 2 of Milo Murphy's Law. Category:Heinz Doofenshmirtz Category:Lists Category:Schemes and inventions Category:Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated Category:L